Light emitting diode (LED) lights, and more particularly, groups of LED lights, are currently used to illuminate a variety of areas. The lights are placed in clusters to provide a specifically oriented ray of light, as with a flashlight, or they are added to strips for illuminating a larger, more generalized area. Although a number of LEDs are needed to produce enough light to illuminate a desired area, LEDs do not require as much energy as standard lighting, and are more efficient than incandescent bulbs. In addition, LEDs have a much longer lifetime than either fluorescent or incandescent bulbs. The lifetime is generally three to four times longer than fluorescent tubes, and twenty-five to thirty times longer than incandescent bulbs. Additionally, the on/off time and the efficiency of LEDs are better than fluorescent or incandescent lights.
However, there are some disadvantages to using LEDs. It may be difficult to wire the LEDs together. LEDs are also voltage sensitive. LEDs must be supplied with the voltage above the threshold and a current below the rating. This can involve series resistors or current-regulated power supplies. It is also difficult to find the correct power source that correctly powers the LEDs, but that is also practical to use with the application of the light source. Therefore, it is not practical to buy LEDs to put together for use in everyday applications. In addition, it may be difficult to determine the correct amount of LEDs to use for a particular application.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lighting system that incorporates LED lights in a convenient manner that is neither expensive nor complex. There is also a need in the art for an LED casing that allows for the easy addition of more light strips, as well as easy connectivity to a power source.